Love Is Thicker Than Blood
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Sometimes the most important people in your life aren't the ones you are related to but the ones who have the choice to leave but stick around anyway
1. Intoxicate Me Now

This was sitting on my tumblr collecting dust, so here, and I'm thinking about having an Unholy Trinity series, so consider this the first part.

* * *

It felt good to sing again, especially when you have you're two best friends at your side. It's been such a long time since you've really been yourself. Ever since you met Biff it felt like you were that Quinn from Freshman and Sophomore year again, all fake smiles and false masks. But right now your the Quinn from senior year who went through hell and high water and finally found a way to be happy.

You knew Biff wasn't paying attention to your performance, despite it's provocative nature this wan't for him, it was for you.

Singing with Santana and Brittany was like a breath of fresh air, it reminded you of the times when you guys preformed with the Glee club, and all those car rides and sleep overs filled with laughter and singing. This was a private affair between you and your girls

You guys are the Unholy Trinity, starting together and ending together. No matter where you go or what happens to you guys you always come back and just click, and everything is light and you feel this peaceful aura surround you. Because with Santana on your right and Britt on your left you feel powerful, yet secure.

And even after the performance is done and you guys and just sitting in the empty choir room together with no words you know this it's okay. You all just smile at each other and everything is right in the world.

"So Q, when are you gonna ditch Richie Rich and come back to your senses?"

You roll your eyes because Santana always just knows and never hesitates to call you out on your bullshit, but that doesn't stop you from acting dumb.

"I don't know what your talking about S, Biff is nice, smart and he's even captain of the water polo team, what's not to like?" She just gives you that look that says 'are you kidding me?' and rolls her eyes

"San is right Quinn, by my calculations you and that Biff guy just aren't compatible, and you can trust me I am a math genius." Britt adds

You know you could just continue to deny them but they're Brittany and Santana, they know you, maybe even better than you know yourself.

"I need him guys, he has a lot of connections and if I stay with him I could be set for life"

"Ay dios mio, Q do you hear yourself, if you're not careful you're going to end up exactly like your mom." You feel your stomach clench when her comment hits too close to home you glare at her but she already stood up and is now walking towards you.

She bends down to your level and places her hand on your thigh, "When it all blows up in your face, we got your back." You hear scraping and suddenly Britt's chair is next to your and her hand is on your shoulder, "You know we're always gonna be buds through thick and thin so you can count on us." she says

Suddenly overcome with emotion you bury your head into the crook of Britts neck and take a deep shuddering breath, and you once again realize that these two are you home, your safe haven, and you're so glad you have them.


	2. Duck, Duck, Duck

April 5th 2003, 6th Grade, Ages 10/11

* * *

Brittany loves animals.

Anyone who spends 5 minutes with her knows this. Brittany loves them because they are soft and cuddly and very good listeners and are really nice (even if they do sometimes read your diary).

One of her favorite animals has to be ducks. She thinks it's awesome how the babies are always small and fluffy and how they follow after their mommies in a straight row. Every Saturday she got to play with Santana and Quinn at the park and every Saturday she tells them to bring something to feed the ducks.

As soon as they would walk through the park entrance Brittany would pull her friends along to the small pond wondering how many they'll see today and if there'll be any baby ones for her to pet. She would carry on conversations with them asking them if they liked the food and if they had missed her, she even asked them how they're families were doing, and by the looks of it she wasn't having a one-sided conversation. Brittany would always turn to Quinn and tell her all about their ducks and their babies, and how she was able to tell all of them apart. She occasionally tries to pull Santana closer to group of ducks but she always says no and instead sits with this one duck in particular and talks to it when she thinks no one is looking.

* * *

Santana is not a big duck fan.

Although she would never say no to feeding them with Brittany, she just didn't understand her fascination. At first she would just stand off to the side and watch as Quinn and Brittany would present the scraps of bread they brought. Occasionally she would smile watching the other girls have a good time, the way Brittany's eyes would light up in delight when a baby duckling would eat out of her hand, and the small smile that would appear on Quinn's usually expressionless face as she gently pet one of the fluff balls. That made it all worth it for Santana.

She did gain a sort of respect for ducks after this one time when one wandered over to her. She tried to shoo it away but instead it nipped the tip of Santana's thumb and gave her a look as it sat next to her. And every week after that the same duck would wander away from the group and come sit next to Santana, or in her lap, and Santana always brought a few extra bread crumbs for this specific duck.

* * *

Quinn felt like their trips to the park were a relief.

Quinn loves her friends she really does, she may be only 11 but she really appreciates everything Santana and Brittany do, even these simple trips to the park. Sure they never really play on the swings or anything but that's alright with her. Quinn just needed a break from being home, sometimes she felt like her daddy wanted too much from her, and her mommy wanted to little to do with her, and that gave her too many confusing emotions that an 11 year old couldn't handle.

Her dad doesn't like for her to feed animals so she always sneaks the crusts of her sandwich out of the house. It's kind of hard when she wears dresses most of the time, but some of them have pockets so she just stuffs them in there, other times she puts it down the front of her dress which makes her really itchy. When she makes it to the park she settles down in her spot next to Brittany and retrieves the squished crust and begins to break it into little pieces and spreading them on the ground. A few ducks slowly make their way over to her bending their heads down to eat the crumbs she laid out for them. By this time Brittany has already shifter closer to her and begins to tell her about each of the ducks in front of her, their names, favorite colors and plans for flying south. Quinn would dutifully listen to her friends while absentmindedly petting a nearby duck, smiling at her friends' excitement, it was contagious.

* * *

After the park the girls would head to their respective homes to grab their previously packed bags. Saturday also meant sleepover day. Most of the time they would all stay at Santana's house since she had the biggest room, sometimes they would go to Brittany's because she had a lot more games at her house. They never stay at Quinn's, it's a mutual agreement though, Quinn doesn't want her friends to see how broken her family actually is, Santana doesn't want to 'accidentally' punch Quinn's parents in the face, and Brittany hates when Quinn is sad.

Empty popcorn bowls, DVD cases and pillows would litter the floor by the time the girls would start winding down. In these moments none of the girls wouldn't say anything, they would just think.

"Do you think we'll always be together?" Quinn asked, worrying her bottom lip trying to imagine a future without her best friends to keep her grounded.

"Of course we will Quinn, us not being together is like a unicorn without its horn then it's just a horse." Brittany replied.

"And without us who's going to make sure you don't turn into a mute Q?" Santana joked earning her an eye roll.

"Thanks, and I mean it thanks for you know just being you guys" Quinn brings them into a group hug, Brittany enthusiastically returned it and Santana pretended to gag. When she released them Santana said, "Well if you're done with all that mushy crap I wants to get my sleep on" So they all pulled out their sleeping bags and put them next to each other, and then drifting off into peaceful sleeps.

* * *

Hmm I gotta stop rushing when I type, there's always so many typos, maybe I need a beta. But anyway here's another one and I guess if you have an idea you'd like to see just let me know and I'll see what I can do


End file.
